A Real Pro
by tranquil-resonance
Summary: Korra would have never guessed she hadn't mastered that element, nor would she have ever guessed that she would be taught by her sworn rival. Tahnorra [Abandoned]
1. Prologue

A Real Pro: Prologue

_Authors Note:_ Alright, before we dive into this fic, I just wanted to make a few things known. The characters will not be exact to the characterization of Legend of Korra, nor will their development. The plot will loosely follow the overall plot of the story, but also won't be exact. Also, this is my first fic, so please be patient with me. ^^; Lastly, it will move fast in the beginning, because I don't want it to be about her falling in love in it's entirety, so please do not complain.

The rating is for the chapters to come and profanity.

_disclaimer_: I do not own Legend of Korra or any of the characters unless otherwise mentioned.

* * *

Korra was frustrated. Korra was very frustrated, and as she practiced her air bending stances, it was quite obvious, as all of her muscles visibly twitched in tension; not to mention the fact that her emotions read on her face like the open book she was. Tenzin, being the wise man he was, sensed her discomfort from a mile away, even though it _quite_ apparent upon witnessing the tight-jawed, teeth barred expression on her face.

"Korra, is something bothering you? One cannot hope to '_have one's head in the game_,' as you say it, if one's head is simply not in the game." Tenzin said, trying to throw 'contemporary' lingo into his dialect. This earned a bemused cocking of Korra's eyebrow at his attempt to be hip. None the less, Korra turned the other cheek to Tenzin and simply stormed off, cracks in the earth forming where she stomped. If anything, the old fart would _agree_ with Mako.

_Masami my ass. Mako only likes her because when she hit him with the goddamn bike his balls dropped. Who would have guessed he'd hit puberty after sudden impact and a probable concussion? _Korra fumed as she tried her hardest to meditate. For the past hour, she had been trying to convince herself that she was frustrated with herself for not bending well and having an off day, unwilling to admit the fact that her jealousy was slowly burning to the end of her short-lived fuse. Her face twitched slightly as she remembered the Eskimo kiss they had shared. _Blegh. Those two should have their lips frozen before they cause even more nausea from their 'love.' _She thought as her brows knotted together in an angry fit. Little did she know that her every expression was being watched.

Jumping, Korra's heart began to beat at an accelerated pace as she felt a tap on her shoulder, breaking her 'concentration.' Jerking her body into an upright position to defend herself, she yelled at the top of her lungs.

"You can't hide from me, Amon!"

"I don't think he could hide behind me Korra…"

Opening just one of her tightly shut eyes, Korra looked in front of her only to behold Jinora standing before her, barely containing her giggles at the sight of Korra with both her fists up, eyes closed, wailing like cornered puppy.

"Uh-I mean you can't hide from me Jinora!"

"And you can't hide a thing from anyone, Korra!"

Jinora playfully mimicked the predicament that Korra was in, sticking both of her fists up and rearing back, shutting both eyes and making a pseudo-fierce face. Dropping her stance, Korra pouted as she acknowledged her loss to the young girl, mumbling stubbornly as she dragged herself to sit in front of Jinora, whom had sat down and was patting the spot in front of her like a curious older sister.

"Is that handsome fire boy bothering you again?" Jinora inquired, almost a little patronizingly.

"Well, I would say more so that I bothered him. But that's more than you need to know, _little bit_. But man, today just has not been my day. First the situation with Mako and then that stupid pretty boy trying to instigate me. Stupid pretty boy. Stinking Wolfbat shit." Korra said, more to herself than to Jinora.

"Pretty boy? Who is this pretty boy? Is it a new boy? Tell me! Tell me!"

"He's just some mangy Wolfbat water bender who fights dirty and can't keep his stupid mouth shut. I bet he's more bite than bark, because he doesn't look as strong, or as handsome as he thinks he is." Korra said, crossing her arms and sticking up her chin in a haughty manner.

"Oh really? I think you _like_ him. _Like_ like him" The little girl said, leaning forward and teasing the older girl.

"LIKE him? Jinora, I think you have been reading too many of your romance novels. Rivals don't like each other, and I don't like Wolfbat crap. Have you seen his hair? It looks like a Wolfbat pooed on his head!" Korra said, throwing up her arms in a fit of denial, continuing to do so even as Jinora left the room. "Water bender? How about a hair bender!" Korra shouted as she threw a hissy fit.

_Oh yeah, she definitely like likes him. Just like in my book! She has to turn out like that. They can live in caves and eat each other's skin just like the couple did! _Jinora thought excitedly as she left her room. And if she had anything to do with it, every one of her novels would be fulfilled. It was her life goal, and Korra would be the easiest person to make a niave, stubborn heroine.


	2. Chapter 1

A Real Pro: Chapter One

_Authors Note:_ Alright everyone! We're finally introducing Tahno, and as you may have assumed, this chapter starts at the clip presented for episode seven. Don't be surprised by any profanity!

* * *

The halls of the police precinct were quiet, with only the hum and drone of a few whispered conversations hovering in the air to break the silence. It was really rather dreary, to say the least, and the atmosphere made Korra cringe.

_I couldn't get comfy here if I tried. I wonder if this place is always like this._ She thought, scanning the wide room, where her eyes fell on a sunken lump of a man, or what remained of him, that is.

"Tahno?" She asked, shocked to say the least at the state that the stuck-up Tahno was in as she slid onto the bench next to him, ever so careful to maintain the distance between them that he often failed to.

"Hey, Korra." He said simply, with no haughtiness or jeering in his voice. He was the shell of the proud man he once was.

A pang of guilt hit Korra as she recalled watching him fall to the tomb of water that had awaited him after he had lost his bending; a place that he probably wouldn't have minded dying. She hadn't been able to do anything to help him, and the pure thought of it enraged her to know end. In her eyes, sealing bending was like ripping out a part of someone's soul; bending was a part of you and something you were born with, and to have it taken from you left you to be half a man, much like that of the half existent Tahno that stood before her.

"Listen Tahno, I know we were never the best of friends, well at all," Tahno winced at her words, "but no one deserves to have something like that happen to them. I'm sorry that I let it happen. I-" Korra stopped, as a wave of rage and grief swept over her. Clenching her fists to the point of them trembling, Korra continued. "I wish I could have done something. I really do."

"Don't worry about it, ferret," Tahno attempted to jeer at her to lighten the mood, "The best healers in the city haven't been able to do anything about it. But I want you to promise me something, Korra." He said, looking at her with a very sincere and serious face. It was a face she had never seen or would have imagined happening prior to seeing him.

"Go for it."

"You have to get him back for me. You're my-our only hope." Tahno said, giving her a serious eye. Korra had failed to notice his slight stutter.

"…I'll try, pretty boy."Korra said, putting up a front. There was zero chance that she wanted Tahno to know that she was afraid of Amon, even if he had been and probably still was terrified of him.

To her surprise, Tahno slid closer to her and took one of her hands, wrapping an arm around the backrest behind her and putting his left hand on hers. Even more so to her surprise, he wasn't being creepy. To her utmost dismay, she had been caught. _Jinora was right. I can't hide anything from anyone, even a rival. Jeez._

"Listen, Korra. I know how fucking hard it is to keep face and maintain your front. I've been where you are terrified of visiting, and maybe you won't take my advice because you think I am some letch like the stupid hotshot does," he stopped "but fear 'sgonna through you out of balance uh-vatar. Being afraid doesn't make ya weak but courage makes you strong. Ha, I guess I'm not really one to say something since you think I am a punk ass cheater," Korra gave him a look, "Okay, am a punk ass cheater."

"You sound like Tenzin. Is that all-"

"Be afraid now and get it out of your system, Korra. We can't have a 'fraidy ferret leading our cause or we are sure as hell going to fail." He said, looking her straight in the eye.

Tahno wasn't kidding. _It's almost like the guy cares, wow._ She thought, slightly bemused at his words.

"But you best be careful, little girl. I don't want you getting yourself hurt. I'm sure none of us can afford that." Tahno said frankly. His demeanor had still not picked up to it's former self, so Korra knew he wasn't kidding or trying to get under her skin.

"Alright, Tahno. I will." She said with a nod. With that, Tenzin, Mr. Sato, and Chief Bei Fong entered the room. At that moment, Tahno leaned into her ear.

"And uh-vatar, Ms. Asami's daddy seems to be a bit on the sly, like a snake, don't ya think?" His whisper tickled her neck.

"Tahno, we're ready for you." Tenzin said, eyeing Korra and more so Tahno with suspicion.

"Alright. See ya, uh-vatar." Tahno said with a mild two finger wave. Before he left, Korra caught a slight grin on his face. Maybe he would get back to his old self after all.


	3. Chapter 2

A Real Pro: Chapter Two

"_Ouch_, Bolin. That could have cracked a rib!" Korra complained, rubbing at the side that the rock disk hat hit._ Might has well have shot a canon ball at me_. She pouted, sore from her wound. Out of the corner of her eye she saw Mako scoff at her discomfort and heard him mumble something about it serving her right. _You wanna try and say that to my face? I'm damn sure you aren't fireproof_, she huffed, shooting Mako a look that could kill. Bolin noticed the tension between the two, which had come back full force after the championship, and tried to ease his way in to apologize, and distract Korra.

"Korra, you weren't even paying attention. Don't get me wrong, I'm sorry," Bolin said, hands raised in his defense, "but your head isn't here. What's going on?" he said, a look of concern washing of Bolin's face, as was his nature.

"It's just… Amon and Tahno losing his bending," Bolin nodded his head, acknowledging that he was listening, "but really, Tahno."

Bolin's jaw dropped slightly, failing to notice that he wasn't the only one who had been surprised. Mako's fiery hot rage wasted no time in standing before Korra in a threatening manor. The tension had become two hundred times thicker than Bolin was expecting and he was almost afraid to get in between the two of them to try and stop it. But even if he had tried, he wouldn't have had time to stop the bulk of the onslaught.

"Tahno? So are you fraternizing with the enemy now, Korra? Smart, real smart." Mako spat at her, his worlds venomous.

"Since when was Tahno ever the enemy? And why the hell should I tell you if you're going to be wasting the time you could be listening to accuse me of things, huh?" Korra shouted, bowing up and getting in Mako's face; a bad move to say the least.

"Pabu, we have a problem." Bolin said quietly, his forehead creasing in concern as he watched the occurrence from afar. There was no need for him to get involved now, lest he be more or less cremated.

"Care to say that again, Korra?" Mako said, eyes narrowing.

"Care to say the crap you muttered under your breath early, coward?" Korra said in a menacing tone, so quiet and calm that it was terrifying.

Her words had sparked Mako's fuse, and he completely lost it. In a moment that passed by in a split second, so fast that Bolin and Korra could barely tell what had happened, Mako's flaming hand grabbed Korra's forearm, eliciting a hiss from the Avatar. The action had surprised all of them, including an _almos_t remorseful, but still steaming Mako.

"Mako! What the heck are you doing, bro?" Bolin said, rushing to get in between them a soon as possible.

"I- She-" Mako began, his voice unwavering in an angry tone.

"Save it, ihotshot/i. I thought we were friends, but friends don't hurt friends, let alone burn them." Korra said, turning her back to Mako and running out of the room with a few tears falling from her eyes. Whether it was from the pain of her arm, or the hurt of his words, Korra had no clue.

Korra had sat down on a peer by the water, trying to nurse her burnt arm back to health with her healing abilities, but to no avail. She was too badly burned for to be able to heal herself. _I'm going to need Katara for this._ She sighed, whipping away the last tear that fell and rubbing her sore, red eyes. She never cried, but the past week had been so stressful that some stress had to be let out.

"There you are, Korra, I've been looking-" Tahno stopped at the girl before him. Shoulders hunched and sighing? That was completely unlike Korra, or at least, the bit that he knew of her. "What 's goin' on, uh-vatar?" He said, sitting next to Korra on the peer and subtly putting an arm behind her as he leaned slightly towards the girl.

"Nothin', Tahno." Korra said, refusing to meet his eyes. _Again, Tahno of all people._

To her surprise, Tahno grabbed her chin and jerked it towards him, unveiling to her a look of concern.

"You cried?" Tahno said quietly.

"No." Korra said abruptly, turning herself and wincing slightly as her arm stung. This small reaction definitely did not go unnoticed.

"What a sec, what the hell happened to your arm? Burn yourself bending, ya little pro?" Tahno said, acknowledging that he wasn't going to get anything else out of her. He was low, but he wasn't about to make a girl cry, even if it wasn't his fault.

"Well, seeing as ya aren't going to talk, I will." He said a little too smugly. "I did a little picking around here and there, and I noticed that your predecessor, Avatar Aang, as quite a pro at energy bending, no pun intended." He said.

"Yeah?" Korra said, displeased and annoyed with him at the moment. She was in no mood to deal with Tahno, or anyone for that matter.

"I want to know if the little uh-vatar knows how." He said bluntly.

"You know what Tahno? Maybe your arrogance is why you can't get your bending back or the reason you lost it. Ever take some damn time to reflect and wonder exactly why Amon chose you?" She hissed, suddenly realizing what she said after she had said it. _I am an ass. Oh God, I am an ass._

Tahno looked at Korra shocked for a moment, and then tears welled up in his eyes. Immediately Korra was struck with a huge pang of remorse for what she had done. She was doing exactly what she hated; hurting someone because you were hurt, too.

"Tahno, I-"

"Ha, look Korra, I can tear bend. Maybe my bending is coming back after all." Tahno tried to joke, his voice quivering at the end of his sentence. Not really knowing how to deal with the situation, Korra reached for Tahno's face as a tear fell from his eyes, gently brushing it away in a motherly fashion.

"Yeah, maybe." She said comfortingly.

"Korra, I don't know what I am without bending. You know as well as I do that probending was the only thing I could do and the only thing people wanted me around for. Bending is the only thing I was good at, and my passion. Now it's gone. I'm trying to patch things up but now I just wonder what the hell is wrong with me; why I didn't realize why how I was. And honestly, I just feel like part of me was ripped out of my soul…" Tahno said, turning his head away and choking up as tears ran down his face.

"Tahno… Bending is a part of you, and a part of all benders. But it isn't your heart or why people love you. You have a bad reputation, but look at this as an opportunity to improve your 'self,' rather than your bending. You aren't a bad guy; you just don't know how to be a good guy because no one ever gave you a chance." Korra muttered, reaching for his hand.

Tahno turned and wrapped Korra in a deep embrace suddenly, almost knocking the wind out of her. Not really knowing what to do about the situation, Korra returned the hug and patted his back soothingly as he cried out his worries. _I'm guessing we all really didn't know squat about Tahno. But boy, this is awkward._

The two were interrupted by the tugging of Pabu at Korra's fur wrap, with the fire ferret urging her to come back to training.

"Well, Tahno, looks like I've got to get back to deal with Mako."

"Deal with Mako?" It the occurred to him, "Wait a damn minute. The fucking fire weasel did this to you? _Your team mate_? I fight dirty but I would never hurt a team mate. Where is he? Where the fuck is the guy?" Tahno said, ominously calm for his words.

Without a moment's hesitation, Tahno bolted towards the probending training area to find Mako.

* * *

"Where the hell is Mako?" Tahno said, grabbing Bolin by the collar roughly, his eyes teeming with rage.

"Uh…"

"Put Bolin down, coward. Looking for me?" Mako said, having no recognition as to why Tahno was there.

"You're fucking right I'm lookin' for ya, weasel shit." Tahno said, rearing his arm back and punching Mako square in the jaw. Mako responded but moving to punch his opponent in the ribs, then turning to trip and and shoot a shot of fire next to his face, singeing the ends of his hair in the process.

"Why don't you pick fight you can win, Tahno? Also, stay the hell away from my team. We don't need someone like you around to mess with our dynamics. And why the hell are you here anyway? Nonbenders have no business in a probending training area." Mako scoffed.

By that point, Korra had joined Bolin side in a flurry, in time only to hear the insult that came from Mako's mouth, insulting just what she had tried to cheer Tahno up about. Calmly, as to not provoke the rarely but already stirred up Mako, she helped Tahno to stand on his feet and then turned to face her team mate.

"Look, Mako, I know you're pissed, but that was a low blow. And to be quite frank, you have an awful lot to apologize for! If anything, you're being the lesser man here, not Tahno." She said, her anger starting to heat as she spoke.

"Oh really, Korra? I'll apologize for burning your arm, but I won't apologize to what I said to that scum. It concerns me to see that you'd sink that low to try and get me back for choosing Asami over you." His words stung Korra._ Is this even Mako? What has that girl done to him?_

"You're just dating around the probenders, huh Korra?" Mako said disappointedly.

A loud slap echoed through the silent room as Korra's hand hit his face, tears falling from her eyes. Had he really always thought that of her?

"You know what Mako, you're a waste of time. I'm not the type to cry over a god damn boy, but I thought you were worth it. But if you're not, so be it. I have no problem being single. But don't you ever insult another bender or me again. That's completely uncalled for." Korra said, turning her face away.

"It's fine Korra, I knew you were a lost cause from the beginning, which is why I didn't chose you. I didn't want you to be hurt when Bolin and I moved on to greater things." Mako said, his eyes shifting down as he shared his honesty, not entirely too proud of himself.

"Mako…" Bolin said, his heart breaking at the sight of his team breaking apart.

"Actually, hotshot, I think I'd like to care to share something." Tahno said, his face bitter with anger and protectiveness.

Tahno moved to punch Mako in the face, and as his fist made contact, the sound of ice shattering spilled through the room, much to the surprise of everyone, including Tahno. Looking at his hand, Tahno smiled triumphantly. He was back.

With that, he stepped towards Mako as the fire bender tried to squirm away, each step shooting a spread of ice towards Mako, eventually capturing both of his feat. Tahno turned and dragged Korra over, pulling her under his arm. Bolin's jaw literally fell to the floor.

"Korra's my girl now, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd shut it with calling her jealous when she has me. I really don't appreciate that." Tahno said, tightening his grip on the astonished Korra.

"Paws off, pretty boy."

"No thanks, pretty girl." Tahno said, his gaze shifting down to Korra.

With that, Tahno grabbed Korra's face and crushed his lips onto hers, not hesitating to initiate a full on lip lock in front of her team mates; both of which he knew where in love with her. Yeah, he had a soft spot for the avatar, but he still loved to get under people's skin, and this was just completely to his benefit.

Tilting his head to another side, Tahno bit the bottom of Korra's unresponsive lips, earning a gasp and in turn entrance for his tongue as his hand ran down her body to the small of her back, his other left under her chin. She was his know, and he would make damn sure it would stay that way.

"Paws off, pretty boy!" Korra shouted, shoving Tahno's chest away from her. _What the hell. Why did I enjoy that? Why did Tahno kiss me?_ Korra thought, her eyes wide in shock.

With that, Tahno pulled Korra into him, his lower body and upper body meshed completely against hers as he pulled his 'girl' into his chest in a much too sensuous hug as he turned his attention to Mako.

"Hotshot ain't so hot anymore, huh?"


	4. Chapter 3

A Real Pro: Chapter Three

_authors note:_ From here on out, this story is an alternate path! It no longer follows the Legend of Korra plotline. Also, I have the entire story plotted until the sequel, so we're ready to roll guys. c; also, thank you to those of you who reviewed and commented! i really do appreciate it. However, i may not always update this frequently, so please understand if I'm not always doing it within a day. ^^

enjoy!

* * *

Gazing down in lust, Korra nearly inhaled the bowl of noodles in front of her. She hadn't had the appetite to eat ever since the tussle between Mako and Tahno; not to mention the fact that she had begun to feel slightly on edge when around Mako after him attacking her. iIt's nice to finally sit down for a good meal./i Korra thought as she sloppily slurped the noodles into her mouth, splashing bits of soup on her nose and chin. She had come to eat noodles at the local noodle house, ironically where she had met Tahno, with Bolin to try and get her mind off of what all had happened the a few days before.

"Bo, at this rate we are going to have to waddle or be rolled out of this store. And I'm pretty sure you're chubby belly won't fit through that itty bitty door!" Korra joked, pointing her chopsticks at Bolin.

"Kowwuh, shudduwp! I'm buhtiphul!" Bolin shouted with his mouthful, but it was obvious that something was on her team mates mind. Swallowing his noodles and whipping his mouth in a pseudo-gentlemanly manner, Bolin spoke. "So, Korra, you and Tahno, huh?"

"Pretty boy?" Korra choked as she spat out her noodles all over Bolin. Bolin simply nodded his headed as he watched the soup drip down from his the corkscrew of his hair. "You should cut that off, ya know." She said, trying to change the topic, earning a 'don't you avoid this' look from him.

"Pretty boy isn't _my_ boy, Bolin. Nor am I _his_ girl. I have no interest in him as a boy, just him as a person and…" Korra poked her forefingers together, "a team mate?"

Bolin looked as though he was about to lose his lunch at the thought of Tahno joining their team. "_Tahno?_ Wolfbat captin? On the fire ferrets?" he said, moving closer and closer to Korra as he spoke, causing Korra to raise her hands up in response.

"Not on the fire ferrets, but alright, alright. I just wanted to run it by you before I tried it on Mako. Reaction noted. Jeez." Korra said, succumbing immediately to defeat. Bolin nodded his head in a frank, abrupt manner, crossing his arms like a father whom's child just apologized for making their sibling cry.

"Alright, so you aren't with Tahno?"

"Oh, what are you babbling about, rodent boy? Do I need to put a more graphic picture in your head?"

And with that, Tahno sauntered into the room, much like he had when he had originally tried to provoke Korra before. Grabbing her hand, Tahno yanked her up and spun her around, pulling her into his side and wrapping his arm around her waist.

"You blind? Can't you see we're perfect for each other?" Tahno jeered at Bolin, trying to poke at his jealous as he rubbed his cheek against Korra's.

"You wanna go toe to toe with me now that we have nothing to lose, pretty boy?" Korra threatened, mimicking the situation from a few weeks ago.

"Go for it, 'cept this time, I get the first shot." Tahno said.

Tahno then pulled her waist into him, grasped her chin, and turned her head to the side. He then swooped down and suckled her neck, nipping at it and leaving a love bit on her collar bone.

"Don't forget that you're mine, sweetheart. Sharing isn't my thing," he then turned to Bolin, who's jaw had plummeted to the floor, his eyebrow twitching in a jealous rage, "now if you'll excuse us, bushy brows, I have come to retrieve my pupil for her private lessons."

Bolin moved to try and grab Korra's hand, but Tahno simply froze his feet into place like he had Mako's. "I guess brother's do always fall for the same trick, huh? Now you're just a pretty little statue. You are made of rock, right?"

At this point, Korra was both shocked and fuming as she grasped her neck. iI guess this explains why the creep looks like a vampire. What the hell./i She thought as Tahno pulled her behind him as they exited the restaurant. _Some people never change._ It was then that she noticed that they were running through a cascade of trees as Tahno lead her like a dog through the forest. Korra tried to wrench her hand from his grasp, thus resulting a tangle of limbs, and a tumble to the ground.

"I didn't know you wanted to be this close to me, uh-vatar. I'll be happy to grant your wish."

Korra was straddling him, her face inches from his, and her heart jack hammering in her chest. She had known him for less than a week, and she had already had more skinship with him than she had had with any boy in her entire life time. Before she could clamber off of him, however, her back hit the cold, wet grass as he flipped her over, switching into the position she had previously been in.

"I could bend you like a real pro, uh-vatar." He said, his eyes narrowing in an almost predatorial. Tahno leaned down and captured her lip between his teeth. Korra hissed as he felt him draw blood, but oddly enough, he whipped his finger over the bleeding spot, licking the rest of the blood clean from her trembling lip.

"I'd love to continue, but today we are going to learn a new trick," Tahno said, a smirk gracing his face at her reaction, "today, we are going to learn blood bending."

"Blood bending?"

"As you notice, the sun is setting. Tonight is the night of the full moon, where water bending is at it's most powerful. But I'm sure you know that, pretty girl." He said, imitating her.

"Tahno, I don't want to learn something so dangerous from you and I don't want to do something so cruel. Katara told me how terrifying it is. I just… I can't." Korra said, turning her chin up as a defense mechanism to her fear, much like a cat raising it's hair. _I don't want to be your practice dummy, either_. She was legitimately terrified of Tahno. He wasn't afraid, unlike her. He wasn't afraid of the consequences of cheating, so why would she expect him to be compassionate towards a rival.

"Ya know, uh-vatar, I'm not going to kill you. But I want to show you a little trick. Don't be too shocked, little bit."

With that, Tahno opened a pocket knife and dragged it down his arm, the blood trickling down as if they were tributaries to a large stream. Korra's eyes widened in horror. _What the hell is he going to do to me?_ Tahno then sat up, Indian style, and looked at Korra bemused.

"I want you to watch carefully." As he said that, he lifted his hand above the wound, and his blood began to boil. His actions cauterized the wound and clotted the blood, leaving just the faintest sliver of a pink scar on his arm.

"Blood bending can be used for offense, but it can also be used with healing."

As he said that, Korra's hand lifted to meet his face, not of her own accord. As she was about to open her mouth to speak, a tear dropped out of his eye. One lonely tear. _Wait a second. Is he letting me in? Again?_ She thought, confused at his actions.

"Korra," he called her by her name, "you know I don't do much as far as having to do with people outside of my team. I don't really have much of a family, much like the hot shot and bushy brow. I've been carrying this ability inside of me as the sole person who knows the technique, and it scares me. I'm scared to go batshit crazy like my grandfather and Hama. Korra, you can't let me do that, and if I ever do something to someone, I want you to kill me just like Aang killed my grandfather, and you're the only person I can trust with that task. As much as I hate to say it, uh-vatar, I need you."

Tahno's eyes were intent on Korra's, and she felt as though she were trying to uncover a mystery; to find a diamond in the rough in this personality.

"What do you mean you _need_ me, Tahno?"

"Simply that, I need you."

"I feel you're trying to woo me so that you don't have to explain yourself, Tahno."

"You're sharp, I'll give you that." Tahno said, chuckling a bit to himself. However, his eyes betrayed his face. He wasn't as cocky as he seemed; not now, at least.

"You've heard of Yakone, I'm assuming, since you seem to be a sharp little tack," he stopped, breathing a deep breath, "well, the man's my grandfather. I know neither of us really know much about what happened between him, and well, you, I guess, but he passed down the ability to blood bend to me. I know how crazy Hama went, and I know he went mad with power."

"What power?" Korra inquired, genuinely interested in this new, calm and collected Tahno's story.

"Oh this is just going to be a truck load of fun to you. He was a mobster. A Mafioso, if you will. I grew up in a mob family that would abandon non-bender children and raised us to be men and women who got what we wanted at all costs." Tahno explained, talking more to himself rather than Korra.

"Well, that explains why you cheat and lie to get your way."

"It's not exactly something I'm proud of Korra. Watch the water you're treading." Tahno commented, giving her an eye that she couldn't quite read. "My grandfather was a good man, kinda like Robin Hood. He fought for the weak against the strong, albeit a bit brutally, and blood bending turned a good man into a power hungry shell. And I have too much dignity to allow that to happen to myself. Which is why I am going to teach you how, so that when the time comes, you can stop me."

"Tahno, I don't want to kill you; I just won't let it get to that point." Korra said. Something in her heart was being tugged; whether it was pity or remorse, she had no idea. However, Korra could see that Tahno wasn't going to budge on his decision. Korra simply nodded her head. _I'll follow your lead, pretty boy._

"Let's dance, Tahno."

Tahno wordlessly stood up, and offered his hand to help Korra up. "There can be a beauty to this, Korra, almost like an art. Indeed, let's dance, and let go of your control. You must experience it before you understand how to use it."

He then led her in a waltz like dance, entrancing her without any music or words. Korra felt herself getting lost in beautiful music that wasn't there as she moved closer and closer to Tahno's body, to the point that she could feel his breath on her hair. Her movements began to precisely mimick his, and she knew that she was no longer her own; she was victim to his desires.

It was then that Tahno gave her the direction to do the same to him, now that he had shown her the steps to their dance. As she moved into the lead, she felt a release when Tahno gave himself up to her. It fascinated her, really. He was gracefully and fluid, even with her rocky direction. _Ha, pretty boy is fabulous after all, huh_?f She thought, breaking her controlled focus.

It was then that Tahno switched it quickly back to himself. Korra had lost control in the blink of an eye.

"The thing is, Korra, if someone is more experienced at blood bending then you are, or you lack concentration, they can regain their control immediately, sometimes without you even knowing it. Be careful, uh-vatar, wouldn't want yourself in a bad situation with a bad guy, now would you?"

Korra was then up against his chest, her hands wrapped around his neck. Whether or not she had control over herself, she had no clue. But she did know that she was hypnotized by Tahno. She really was victim to his every whim.

Tahno then caressed her face, and gently took her lips into his. This wasn't the Tahno she knew at all. This was the Tahno that stayed hidden under a façade to save face; the Tahno that lived with a myriad of secrets kept all to himself and lived in the wake of his fears, and she was beginning to see him more as 'pretty boy.'

Korra tilted her head in response to him, moving her lips hesitantly against his; waiting for him to take dominance after he had tested the waters. His hand then slipped down her back as he closed the A frame between then, causing Korra to breath heavy as a pool of heat built up in her abdomen. _What is this?_ Tahno slipped his tongue into her mouth as her hands found his hair, their session growing hot an heavy. However, before Korra could take things any further, he pulled back and held her just far away enough to see his eyes.

"I'm not going to move too fast with Korra. I have this sticking feeling that you aren't just some girl. But you are mine, sweetheart, I hope you know that, because if you know anything about me," Tahno winked, "I get what I want. And I want you."


End file.
